Geographic information systems can capture a variety of data including images associated with geographic locations. The images can be used for various applications including mapping applications process images of specific geographic locations. Users of the mapping applications can manually associate various tags and other labels to identify the images. However, manual association of tags or labels with images can be laborious and prone to error. Furthermore, when applied to large datasets, manual association of tags with images may not be feasible due to time constraints. However, the quantity and complexity of image data continues to increase, as does the demand for more comprehensive information about areas depicted in a map. Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to more effectively process, manipulate, and modify images, thereby enhancing the user experience.